wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Frosty Magic
This story might have minor spoilers for Winter Turning? My mind has not had a moment of real rest since the animus test. Even in my sleep, I've always been considering what my gift should be, skimming over previous animus gifts, pondering over the changes in my life being an animus has caused. A polar bear fur that heals wounds! The gift of order! The fact that before the test Queen Frigid hadn't even known my name! Suddenly, there is a knock on the door, startling me partially out of my thoughts. I stand up from the block of ice that is my bed and say, "Come in." The door swings open and an Icewing with silver horns says, " Queen Frigid awaits your attendance at the feast." (which is code for "You're late for your own feast. Get over here NOW!) in a flat bored tone. The feast. The feast celebrating my animus magic. I can't'' believe I forgot. It's been several decades since the last animus was discovered. "Coming," I reply. "Mother." I sigh mournfully. ''Ooh, how about a set of necklaces that make Icewings look like other dragons, ''I think almost unconsciously as I drape a rope of opals around my wings. I glance in my mirror and see a small-bodied silvery white Icewing with blue claws and horns and dark blue eyes. Me. We walk down the icy hall in silence, which is not unusual. When we got close to the feasting hall I could hear a smattering of laughter coming from inside. We slip inside and I saw Icewings eating cubed fish, talking, laughing and most looking as relaxed as I've ever seen them. I tried to slip past unnoticed, but, unfortunately the queen spotted me and glided over. "So nice to see you." she purred. "I hope you are well?" I gulp and say, "I'm doing quite all right. So sorry I was late. I was thinking about my gift." I try to match her smooth tone. "Really? Already? Well, the early bird catches the worm." She says. "Oh, dear. I have to go." She sails toward a courtier. I let out a shudder. Not only does Queen Frigid act like I'm a delicious snack, but her perfectly white scales, tall build, and nearly colorless eyes make for intimidating appearances. ''Why don't I make a mirror that can spy on anyone the queen or her advisers chooses? I muse as I walk over to the refreshment table and pile my plate with fish cubes, ice chips, and pulled polar bear. As I walk away from the table, I see a very familiar face. "Polar!" I say as I rush to her. "I thought you weren't coming! "I wanted to surprise you, silly. I would never miss my best friend's feast." She says in a musical voice. Polar was blessed with polished frosty blue scales, a flawless slender snout, and huge, gleaming, azure eyes. She has always caught the eye of everyone around her. I was just the background. But not today. Right now, right here, I am the star of the show and we are both so excited. "Isn't the pulled polar bear delicious?" I ask her. She says,"I haven't tried it yet." "Do!" I tell her. "Quick before it's all gone!" Polar laughs and says,"What are you going to do for your gift? Are you going to make a speech?" I answer, "I'm not sure, and I don't think so." She chuckles. I'm terrible at speaking in front of big crowds. I'll have to get better at it. Polar grabs one of my front talons and whispers, "I still can't believe you are an animus, Frostbite. "Neither can I," I whisper back. "Neither can I." Chapter 1 2 years later I look over the list of gift ideas I've made, most of them crossed out. Something that allows diplomats to cross over the Great Ice Cliff A foxfur that heals wounds ''''A mirror that shows the future A ice wall around the rest of the kingdom A scroll that answers questions '' ''A glowing fountain in the Main Hall A new palace Lights in each room that can be turned on and off A set of jewelry that turns Icewings into other tribes A tree statue that grows jewels I sigh and cross off the remaining three on my list. Too small and not quite what I wanted, too weird, and jewels aren't really my style. I know I want to do something with light. If only I had just a seed of an idea how. Hmm. A seed. Hmmmmmmmm. I've got a gift idea sketched out. Okay, a tree carved of ice enchanted to last forever and on it grows light globes. Where would I get the carved tree, though? I don't know of anyone who does that kind of thing, and I'm horrible at carving. Maybe I should practice. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon)